Stranded
by kerry-f84
Summary: Gail agrees to let Lucas drive her to a convention but the outcome isn't what she plans when they get trapped in the middle of nowhere, the car is stuck in 4 ft of snow and it's still pouring. Will Gail give in to her feelings?


"Lucas, are you sure you know where we are going?" Gail asked annoyed, she knew she Lucas, are you sure you know where we are going?" Gail asked annoyed, she knew she shouldn't have agreed to let Lucas drive her to the convention in Wilmington, but she had let Loris borrow her car and she was stuck, she needed to be there.

" I've been to Wilmington a thousand times, darlin', I know what I'm doing, now if you would just be quiet and stop bothering me I will be able to get you there in no time, ok?" Lucas said agitated, he had been down this road a thousand times, yes, but there hadn't been this much snow on the roads before, it was hard to tell where anything was.

"Look, we've been driving for 3 hours Lucas, why don't you just admit that we're lost and turn back while there's still time?" Gail couldn't believe how stubborn he was, how hard is it to admit you're lost?

"Gail, look, I know a short cut, we'll turn onto this road, it'll get us there faster"

"Fine!" Gail said, giving up for now, she was tired; she wanted to take a little nap.

"You go to sleep darlin'" Lucas said reading her mind, "I'll wake you up when we get there.

Gail drifted off to sleep, while Lucas turned onto his short cut. In her dream, Gail was sitting on a huge rug, on the floor next to a log fire in a quant little cottage. She was feeding her dog and sipping some red wine. It was sweltering. Sweat was running down her bare legs, and her hair lay soaked on her shoulders and down her back. Sweet, country music was playing in the background while Gail hummed along, she was at peace, it was her paradise...

Thud!

Gail was immediately awoken from her dream.

"What the hell!" Gail shouted confused and looking around the car, the coldness hit her straight away and turned her nipples rock hard. Gail crossed her arms to give her a little bit of heat, it wasn't much but it'd do.

"Damn!" Lucas said as he turned to Gail, "Are you ok, darlin'?"

"What happened?" Gail suddenly realised they were not moving, "Why have we stopped, Lucas?" she said in dismay.

"We hit a rock, I think the tire has gone flat, either that or the engine has frozen over, I'll be back in a minute, you wait here." Lucas said as he buttoned his coat up and ventured through the snow to the side of the car, the snow was already about 2 ft off the ground.

"Well this is fun" Lucas said to himself as he checked the tires, when he saw they were ok he opened the hood of the engine, lifting it up he saw the engine was clogged with snow, "Aw hell" Lucas said as he walked back to his door.

"Well?" Gail asked anxiously.

"Looks like were stuck ma'am"

"Stuck? Stuck!" Gail shouted, "How in gods name can we be stuck? I told you earlier we should've stopped in the café until the storm passed, but no! mister all power here thought we should press on!..."

"Calm down," Lucas said as he reached to caress her face, he could make this situation work for him if he played his cards right.

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down. I could've been sitting at home, nice and warm with a book on my lap but you insisted on taking me, for Christ sake Lucas can't you feel how cold it is, the snows rising too, we are stuck!" Gail rapped her arms tightly around her body. She had left her coat at home; she didn't expect it to be this cold.

Lucas took off his jacket and handed it to Gail, "Here you go darlin'" He could see the panic slowly rising inside her, "You know, shouting isn't gonna help, its not my fault the weather turned out like this. We'll be ok, we just need to stick together" Lucas pulled Gail to him so her head was leaning against his shoulders, "Go back to sleep, the snow will probably have cleared by the time you wake up."

Gail hated Lucas but at times like these she was happy that he was around, even if she would never admit it to him, or anyone else for that matter. She was feeling a bit warmer so she decided to try and go to sleep again, Lucas was probably right, the snow would clear up soon…

3 hours later Gail woke up to see the snow had risen to just below her window and the temperature had dropped to -15. Gail pushed herself off Lucas and the cold hit her straight away and she began to shiver. "Lucas its freezing in here" Gail said trying not to show him that she was scared.

"You think I'm oblivious to that fact darlin'?" Gail noticed Lucas' lips had turned blue. "There's nothing we can do but sit this out, I was hoping you'd sleep through it"

Gail turned herself into a ball on her seat, she couldn't stop shivering, Lucas had decided to do the same, and even he was at a loss in this situation. He had been trying to come up with a plan to get out them out of this, if he decided to hike to the nearest gas station he'd probably freeze to death within an hour, and then Gail would be alone in the car to freeze to death herself. There was nothing to do but wait.

"Ok, I'm gonna try the ignition to see if it works." Lucas decided.

"What good would that do? If it didn't work three hours ago why would it work now that the temperatures dropped?" Gail said huddled in her ball, shivering.

"Fine, let's hear the reporter's ideas then!" Lucas said, it was taking up his last nerve not to shout at her. Sometimes she could be so irritating.

"Don't you start shouting at me, you're the one who got us into this mess" Gail shouted as she turned her attention to the window, she wasn't going to show him how upset he had made her. Then she thought, "My Cell phone!"

"Huh?"

"I've got my cell phone, we can call for help!" Gail said reaching for her phone, "Damn, the signals shot. Keep it on the dash board by the window and the signal should get better soon…

2 hours later Gail began to panic.

"Lucas, I'm cold, what if we freeze out here?" Gail was now pale with blue lips and fingernails.

"We wont, don't worry…" with that Lucas gently caressed Gail's face, Gail moved her head towards his hand trying to salvage the little bit of heat it gave. Lucas, satisfied that Gail didn't pull away, leaned further into her, moving his hand down her neck and gently over her breast. Although Gail had a sweater on she could feel the heat from Lucas' touch, slowly looking up Gail moved her head closer to Lucas as he moved in for a tender kiss. Gail clung to Lucas tightly as the kiss became more and more forceful.

Lucas moved his hand underneath Gail's sweater, Gail shivered with anticipation as his hand touched her aching, cold flesh.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

Gail looked up into his eyes longingly. Lucas smiled and pulled her underneath him and unbuttoned her jeans. Gail started to rub her hands all over Lucas' body, she knew she shouldn't be doing this but it felt so right…and she was so cold.

Lucas unbuttoned his pants and Gail moaned as he put himself inside her, her body filling up with tremendous heat. The air in the car began to heat up and steam the windows and when Gail yelled out in ecstasy she could feel the heat explode inside her.

Laying together in their sweat filled aftermath Gail fell asleep, oblivious to the sound of her phone ringing...

Gail woke up on a couch with a quilt over her next to a fireplace.

"Morning darlin'" Lucas said stroking Gail's face and kissing her forehead gently.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"Well darlin', when you fell asleep Caleb phoned your mobile, I told him we were stuck and he got Ben to come and get us, I brought you home to my house, its warmer here" Lucas said continuously stroking Gail's hair.

Gail closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Lucas put his arms around her and held her close.

The End


End file.
